I Will Never Stop Loving You
by I'mInspiredByYou
Summary: Short Drabble about Patricia and Eddie. One-Shot, Songfic. Fluff to the Max, well for Patricia and Eddie


**I Will Never Stop Loving You**

**_Peddie_  
**

Patricia Williamson, the old Goth Pixie, named Trixie, of the Anubis Gang, was no longer herself. She had just broken up, with her Highschool Sweetheart, no pun intended, Eddie Sweet. Patricia was in love with Eddie, but she never admitted it. She never realized what she had until it was...gone. She walked into the familiar Coffee Shoppe', her and Eddie used to go to together in the morning before work. What used to be a joyful and happy place to be, ended up being her worst nightmare. Because across the counter there was a Blonde haired, familiar boy, excuse me, man in a little reading nook.

_**Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play**_

Eddie, some may say, was her biggest regret. But to Patricia, Eddie was her favourite mistake.**  
**

_**And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the**_ _**dawn**_

It was true. Her regrets of breaking up with him killed her inside. The little devil that followed her around, always reminded her when she tried to forget of what could have been.

_**And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around**_

Patricia was blinded by her tough exterior to not see how much she loved him. When she opened her eyes again. She saw him put down his phone, and she could've swore he saw her, and smiled at him.

_**Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn**_

Nobody thought it was ever going to work, and Patricia guesses they were right. It never would have...

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa**_

As she sat back down with a muffin and an espresso, Eddie rose from his seat and walked towards her. As he walked out the door, he threw a note to her.

_**And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn**_

_Patricia,_

_I know your mad at me...You always are. I never understood why you could never say 'I love you' to me. .Words _

_I'm not begging for you back. You and I both need to move on...Whether we like it or not._

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa **  
_

_I'm tired of trying, I love you Yacker. I always will. Please, move on, for me?_

_Eddie_

**_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn_ **

Patricia ran outside and looked around for Eddie. She couldn't find him until two big leather covered arms pulled her into a Embrace from behind.

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa...**_

Eddie looked down onto the love of his life. And asked her a simple question.

"Do You love me?"

She looked up. 'This is my chance.' Patricia thought.

"No." She said simply.

He turned to her confused.

"What?" His happy smirk, turned into a confused frown.

"Eddie, I don't love you. I'm In love with you. I love everything about you. Your perfect brown/blonde hair that's just as stubborn as you are. The way you call me Yacker. The way you still drive on the wrong side of the road. Your my favourite mistake." She smiled.

Eddie smiled as well as Patricia. He faced her, as she cupped his chin, and they kissed. They kissed with such passion, you could hear Amber all the way in Milan, aww-ing.

When they pulled apart. Patricia looked at Eddie and said;

"I will never stop loving you."

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa** _

**Fin**

**Just a short drabble I was writing on the way to Therapy. I was listening to Florence & The Machine's 'Shake it Out' and I said to myself, "Damn, this sounds like an Eddie and Patricia song!" And here is the product.**

**It might seem really confusing but here's the summary:**

**Eddie was annoying Patricia because she wouldn't confess her true feelings for him. So she broke it off out of spite. She now regrets it and finally tells Eddie how she feels.**

**Hope you Enjoyed it!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Andrea x**


End file.
